Short
by Razzala
Summary: These are short stories. Please comment on which you like best and I will write a long story about them, thanks!
1. Your gift

As you enter the room I smile. Your face looks calm...a bit too calm. An everyday ordinary person couldn't see the thoughts behind your eyes, but I'm not an ordinary person, and neither are you.

"Please, take a seat," I say a bit too loud.

Taking the chair across from me, I instantly notice your shirt, as if it had drawn me to it. The color, an intense dark blue, startles me. It made me feel a sudden emotion, sadness. I tear my eyes away from your attire and follow your eyes to the ceiling.

"No cameras up there," I inform, "in case you were looking."

You take your eyes away from the ceiling and set them on me. Suddenly, I feel the same way I had a moment away. A strong emotion was pulsing through me, only this time, it was jealousy. We hold our gaze moments longer until it's too intense that I have to look away,

Now staring at the floor, I hear you start to clear your throat, and I could feel your eyes still locked on my face.

"Actually, I was scanning the ceiling for something else," you state.

I wait for you to finish but you don't say anything more. I steal a glance in your direction and I see you're smiling. Mentally checking my own face, I return my serious look into a big grin.

"It's coming. It has accepted the request."

Your smile disappears and I begin to feel uncomfortable. I go through another mood change. An instentanious shift to anger. Why was I angry? I push the emotion to the far side of my mind and concentrate. I need to focus if this plan is to work.

" Come now Ella, I've already figured that part out you know. Now tell me why we're really here," you say.

"Since you already know that," I say, "then you should know what they have demanded."

You then smile and I feel a wave of happiness sweep over me, almost like your emotions are transferring into me.

"Of course. It will not be disappointed for I have gotten to see them myself, and they all look marvelous," you inform.

" Oh, then you have not heard of it's change of plans," I begin to say, "it has now wanted the other choice we had to offer. Are you aware of what that offer was?"

You cock your head to the right and stare straight into my eyes. Your own eyes turn white and I know what's about to happen, but I'm prepared for it.

Check.

And mate.


	2. Refelction

"Show me, " I whisper.

My mirror reflection doesn't move for a long time. I just stand there, watching it, watching to see. As the moments slowly tick by, I trace my fingers along my image, feeling the cold, smooth surface of the glass on my skin. After 25 minutes, I see it twitch ever so slightly that it would be hard to notice if you weren't looking. I, however, was. I had discovered the fault spot, where my index finger was resting on the mirror. Careful not to move my finger, I take the Jade knife out of my pocket. Jade is the only thing that can keep the transition in place as the doorway opens to connect the two dimensions. The knife breaks the fault spot with ease while leaving the rest of the mirror in perfect shape. I then slowly lever the piece out. Once I remove it, I glimpse through the hole and see my eye staring back at me. My reflection was still intact.

I knew what I was about to do, and I was ready for it. If the world was to live, if humanity was to survive, I had to make the 1st step. Not to mention surviving the journey and coming back before…everything's gone.

I turn my back to the mirror and slowly exhale, for the ritual was a long, painful process. I raise my hands, palms outwards, until they are high above my head. The pose looked as if I was carrying the sun directly above me. Sucking in as much air as my lungs could take, I then begin to scream the words that would save life as we knew it.

"KATHREFTIS EMPROS!"

As soon as the words left my mouth, I could feel my eyes begin to move. They strained to see back, back at the mirror behind me. I shut my eyes hard, trying to get them to stay still. _No_, I want to tell my eyes. _Don't give in._ My mind was fighting hard against my eyes, almost as if they were beyond my control, being pulled to look back. I knew that I must hurry on with the ritual before I lost strength, so I screamed the words again.

"KATHREFTIS EMPROS!"

I lowered my hands to face level, my arms outstretched to the sides. My eyes started to twitch back forcefully, almost like they were moving my head. My eyelids now were not staying closed, as if they were not meant to be moved. As soon as I shut my eyes for a few brief seconds (a great accomplishment) I started to feel my legs tremble.

"KATHREFTIS EMPROS!"

I lowered my hands down below my side. The ritual was almost over! Then, in an instant, my legs were burning, as if I had just run a marathon. My whole body was trembling, urging me to sit. _I must not,_ I told myself. _Don't give in now, not when you are this close._ My\ whole body was in denial. Eyes pushing me to look back, hands needing to grab hold of my head, legs pleading me to sit, stomach swirling all around, mouth clamped down in pain… it was unbearable.

It was the body against mind, it was the way the Reflections had set it up. All of this ritual is designed by them, for they were first to travel. The Reflections had mirrors before us humans did, they were the first gazers into mirrors. Or, perhaps someone had mirrors before them and showed them how to look upon a mirror, for now I am unsure. I am certain though that we were their reflection first, we were the images of them. Our whole world, our universe, is a copy of what their whole exsistance used to be, until they entered our dimension.

Once they entered our world, they couldn't stop coming. None of the Reflections did anything bad, if anything, they did wonderous things. While coming to our dimension, they did something they didn't expect, something they didn't want to happen. The mirrors were created by the humans. The reflections had normally just come here with a tiny piece of a mirror so they could go back. However, once l humans saw it's amazing property, we had to know where they went.

Stonehenge was one of the three Great Mirror Circles, and now is the only one left. Huge mirrors were placed all along the stones so that many could enter the Reflections realms at once. It was THE greatest discovery in all of humanity. Nothing, even today, has been a better discovery, the discovery to another place, another universe. Tales of the other dimension are in every culture, otherwise known as their religions god(s). They have told how to enter the realm in all the stories and prayers. I've decoded the code to all wonders.

You see, the Reflections were angered by us discovering their secret. So, they had locked both of dimensions out from one another for thoses who can not withstand the tests. Mind over body or body over mind.

"


End file.
